Fantendo Eruption
Prolouge: Acriss' Creation 8 chunks of 1 world, with a 9th one on the way. The worlds were separated when Doomulus Grime attacked. Fantendo Land, the main world, is now connected to Tree Land, Haunted Land, Heaven Land, Lava Land, Snow Land, and Water Land. However, one is not connected, as all the bonds that held it to Fantendo Land were gone. This land... ...Was Shadow Land. Lightning flashed through it's black-hole-like landscape. Rarely any animal has any chance of surviving on it's black-colored plains. A village was located at the edge of this forgotten world. But worst of all, the Dark Tower was located behind the village. The tower had 8 floors, all which used to present murals and artifacts from the other 7 worlds. However, due to the tower's owner, they now represent the features of Shadow Land itself. The tower, thought to be abandoned, was home to Fantendo Land's cheerful ruler's brother. Jackson, "Lord Acriss," Beorn. "Thugliss, I've got all the right ingredients, so this idea cannot, and will not, fail.," said Acriss on December 25th. "Hair? DNA? Glasses? Finger?," said Thugliss, the troll-like monster that was Acriss' assistant. "Yes, Thugliss. My question to you is, do you have the machine ready?," replied Acriss, hsi voice still calm. "Yep yepz, My Lord. Everything is ready.," Thugliss said. "Well, we should be going on a smooth path now." "Indeed, My Lord." "Well, bring me to CMU.," said Acriss. Thugliss, without talking, open a giant red door in the middle of the room. As Acriss and Thugliss walked in, they could see a machine made from metal, wires, tubes, and glass in the very back. The machine was fully up and running, as the machine's metal pieces were properly functioning. "My Lord, THIS is the Cloning Machine Ultra. Now, put the ingredients inside.," said Thugliss. The gray-colored Beorn dropped everything he needed into the machine's slot. He stepped back next to Thugliss as the machine made a growl-like noise. Suddenly, the ingredients were sent to a clear rubber tube. They were now sparkling, for some reason. Then, they went through a series of pounding machines. Now, a moan was heard. Finally, the glass tube made the ingredients spin around. Lightning flashed outside the windows as the items inside the tube flashed, making the shape of Lord Acriss, but with different features. Finally, the machine stopped, and a glass door on the tube opened, and a red Beorn came out, clutching his head. "Well, hi there, Spunten! I'm your father, Jackson!," yelled out Acriss in a baby-like way. Spunten gave him the look of what-the-heck. "Uh, hi. Where's Unten, my bro?," said Spunten. Seconds later, a Shadow Land villager heard the rage of Lord Acriss from the tower. "Um, Unten is somewhere in the big chunk of land over there.," he said as he pointed to Fantendo Land. "But first, I have one question." "Yeah, Dad?" "Where is Mr. ???" Chapter 1: Prince Unten Coming soon! Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantendoverse